creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferguson (TV series)
Ferguson (ファーガソン Fāgason) is a Japanese-American animated action science-fiction television series, based on the Ferguson series. It shall air in 2017, and its first season follows Ferguson Jr, and a mission to battle and destroy the villains of the universe, after Satan, a supernatural alien deity, killed his father in cold blood. While on his journeys, he meets other friends and foes. The show is a continuation of the Ferguson film "Ferguson vs. The Devil". The series airs on Kika Meme Club Channel, ''and is rated TV-PG to TV-14-LV. Plot Ferguson Arrival (season one) The plot for the first season basically starts off five years later in 1997, after the death of the original Ferguson in ''"Ferguson Vs. The Devil". Xërgüs II (Ferguson Junior) has reached Earth, hearing about the death of his father, by Satan, a supernatural alien deity who has for long been called the "God of Evil". Because of Ferguson's death, numerous extraterrestrial villains (known as Titans) threaten galactic control. However, Ferguson Jr, attempting to avenge his father's death, and to protect the world, rallies up a group of his friends (nicknamed the Tetralords), which includes: Mechadrone, Hatman, Dagon, and Seraph. The team must defeat the titans who have landed on Earth, to protect it and its people. Although, a secret anti-monster government society called "''Epidemic''", with the help of aliens known as Oliverians build a remodel version of MegaFerguson (see Ferguson Vs. MechaFerguson (1974) called MechaFerguson Redux to destroy the team. Ferguson Zero (season two) TBA Characters Protagonists * Ferguson Jr. - (14 feet): Ferguson Jr. is an Insectoid from the Xcecel region of space. Born from the original Ferguson, Ferguson Jr is a highly faster but diminutive version of his father. After the death of Ferguson in the Ferguson vs. The Devil ''movie (1982), ''Ferguson Jr. returned to Earth to avenge the death of his father, by attempting to defeat the universe's villains, including Satan (the murderer of his father). Ferguson Jr. has multiple capabilities, including: super speed, x-ray vision, and super strength. * Mechadrone - (19 feet): An AI who is the last known copies of his kind, created as super soldiers to serve the Oliverians, a race of godlike humanoids who all plan to exterminate all lower advanced races. Mechadrone, unlike the rest of his kind, expresses average emotions (happiness, sadness, etc). Mechadrone's abilities include: telepathy and levitation. * Hatman - (8 feet): Hat is a necromancer, who was born out of a black hole. Despite being a neutral character, Hatman usually helps guide the heroes on their journey. His intelligent mind shows off his mainstream insanity, as well as his hatred towards nearly everything. Hatman's abilities include the alien sorcery of "Necrolocus", and he is a master marksman. * Dagon - (11 feet): * Seraph -(14 feet): Antagonists *MechaFerguson Redux *Mornoka *Shinigami *Nyarlathotep *Glaaki *Ketsuekiswarm *Asmodeus *Mammon - (153 feet): **Mega Mammon - (208 feet): *Satan - (1,050 feet): TBA Other * Spirit Ferguson TBA Production Development TBA English dub TBA Reception TBA